


Never Good Enough

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Kyoikumama - Japanese - A mother who incessantly pushes her child(ren) toward academic achievement.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Good Enough

This is not how you wanted to spend your Saturday. Sitting cooped up in your room, pouring over vocabulary words and sample math problems. But the SATs are next weekend, and she was expecting nothing less than perfection from you. The thought of failure twists your stomach in knots.

You received a B+ on your AP English test last week, and you can still feel your mother’s icy stare as she calmly chastised you for your lack of dedication. As she again explained in detail your every flaw and failing.

Each time you have the conversation, the one where she tells you that you could do better, be better, it hurts more. If she can’t be proud of you, you wish that at least she would just punish you. Yell, ground you, withhold desert, something other than that look she gives that makes you feel worthless. Like you’ll never be good enough.

God you wished she would just hit you and get it over with. Break the tension and let you stop worrying constantly. Show you that she feels anything for you but cold detachment. Bend you over her knee and spank you until you can’t think anymore. Touch you.

Your hand drifts underneath your skirt. You take a sharp breath as your fingers find the soft fabric covering your rapidly warming vulva. You trace up and down, teasing. You imagine her holding you, comforting you. Your fingers circle your clit through the now wet cloth of your panties.

You lean on your desk, head resting on your arm. You imagine her spanking you, whispering that everything will be okay as you cry. Your hand slips underneath your underwear. You moan, imagining her hand in place of yours. Imagining her touching you so intimately. Tears form in your eyes and your breathing grows heavy.

“Taking a break, are we?” A chill runs down your spine.

You pull your hand from under your skirt and sit up straight. “Just a quick break, mother.” Your breathing does not slow. Your heart beats faster.

“I see.” The condescension in her voice is unbearable.

“I’ll get back to work now.”

You hear her step closer. You can feel her behind you now. Warm, unlike her demeanor. “Short breaks are important for proper information retention.”

You swallow and nod. You’re never quite sure if she is mocking you, about to tell you how wrong you are.

“So please, continue with your… break.”

Your vision blurs. You feel dizzy. “N-no, I’m done now.”

“No.” She leans closer, hovering by your ear. “I don’t believe you were finished.”

You can feel her breath. “It’s okay. I’ll just keep working.”

“Roxy.” She is almost touching your ear, speaking so softly. “You were not done masturbating.” Your heart skips a beat. “So continue touching yourself until you are properly finished.”

You can’t move.

“You do know how to bring yourself to climax, don’t you?” Her voice is a whisper now.

You nod. The tiniest movement.

“Then put your hand back under your skirt and make yourself come.” You wish she would scream at you instead. Slam you onto your desk, rip your panties off and finger fuck you.

Your hand shakes, but you do as she says. You always do as she says. You slip your hand back under your clothing, fingers sliding inside of yourself. You gasp and moan.

“Good girl,” she whispers. You feel her lips brush against your ear. You wish she would kiss you. Bite you. Tell you that you don’t always have to be good.

Your fingers curl, pressing upwards as you rhythmically move them in an out. You moan louder. You can feel her. So close to you. But always so distant. Pleasure builds inside you. Why won’t she just touch you? You want to come with her arms around you. Her lips pressed against yours. You want to come with her fingers inside you as she tells you that you are pathetic. A worthless girl that will never be expected to do anything right.

Tears roll down your face as you climax. Waves of pleasure wash over you. For a moment you forget. She is here with you. Everything is okay.

She stands up straight and steps away. You can no longer feel her. “Now perhaps you can concentrate on your studies.” You hear her footsteps leave the room.


End file.
